


First Meetings

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, Proud Papa Beric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Beric meets his newborn son for the first time
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	First Meetings

Beric didn’t know exactly what to make of his son at first.

The maester had placed the screaming, squirming little bundle in his arms just moments after pulling the lad from his mother, and understandably, Beric had been shocked.

The baby had hair, and it was red from what he could tell. That was from Thoros.

His eyes hadn’t opened yet, but in the newborn’s face, Beric could see a near perfect reflection of himself. 

The child had his nose and his chin, his ears and his cheeks. His little wrinkled forehead even had the same shape as his father’s. 

It was an odd thing, to know that something so small and helpless and innocent had come from his seed.

It seemed entirely impossible.

“I hope you’re happy with this one...” Thoros groaned from the bed, the color drained from his face, sweat soaking his hair and dripping down his exhausted face. “I’m not giving you another.”

“You won’t have to, my love.” Beric smiled softly. “He’s perfect.”

“He must be named, my lord.” The old maester, who had delivered the boy, told the grinning new father. 

Beric turned his eyes to Thoros, who couldn’t help but close his eyes to rest.

“Which was your favorite of the three names we picked?” The Lightning Lord asked his husband, who only grunted in response.

“You choose.” Thoros managed to mutter weakly. He was far too tired to think properly and this was an important decision.

Beric took a moment again to look at his son, who now peeked open one soft blue eye at a time to look back at his sire.

He had his mother’s eyes, and seeing that only made Beric smile more.

“I believe Eros suits him well.” He decided finally. “Eros Dondarrion, the Heir to Blackhaven.”

Thoros had little strength left in his body, but he managed a small smile.


End file.
